Adaptarse
by Yamii-San
Summary: Tefi viaja desde la India hasta el Santuario siguiendo a Shaka. Ahí la sorprende con una noticia que la dejará desarmada por completo. y... ¿Que pasaría si Mu quisiera ayudarla a... adaptarse? o/o Entren y lean! xD que mis summaries dan asco.


**Holaaa! Yo aquí apareciendo luego de 3000000 millones de años, pero bueno XD no importa.**

**Esta vez les traigo un fic cuya idea surgió de una plática con mi hombre (?) HAHAH naah pues, con mi novio. La idea (que la verán después en el fic) era sobre qué pasaría si yo llegaba donde Mu y le clavaba las uñas en los puntitos de su frente para joderlo y preguntar qué carajo eran xDD. Y pues me pareció muy apropiado hacerlo un fic y conmigo *-* porque amo a Mu. Y como yo soy pro, decidí que sería la sobrina del Tío Shaka XDD. Aunque me salió un poco novelesco, me gustó el resultado.**

**La verdad es que Mu es alguien fácil de manejar. Es taaan leeeendo *-* Y a pesar de que mi amor incondicional es para Shaka, no pasa nada porque lo deje de lado un par de veces.**

**Me encantó usar a Milo xD es tan malote y puede ser muy hijo de puta si lo quiere.**

**En fin… que espero les guste y se rían tanto como yo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni los personajes, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Aclaración:**** Los que conozcan de verdad la serie, sabrán que se supone que la tele-transportación no funciona dentro del Santuario. Y antes de que maten por ignorante les diré que sí que lo sé, pero que necesitaba que se pudiese hacer so… hagan de cuenta que sí se puede xD**

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila en el Santuario.<p>

La Guerra Santa había llegado a su fin hacia unos meses atrás y las reparaciones y remodelaciones del Santuario estaban casi terminadas.

Venia de un largo viaje desde las lejanas tierras de India y estaba algo cansada.

Y ahí estaban… Las doce casas con los 12 caballeros dorados. Necesitaba llegar pronto a la casa de Virgo y sabía de sobra que si me presentaba así sin más, los caballeros me darían pelea y no estaba de humor para eso.

Así que al llegar al pie de la casa de Aries decidí que necesitaba llegar rápido y solo lo conseguiría tele-transportándome y no estaba segura si me saldría bien estando tan cansada. Pero debía intentarlo, así que me concentré lo más que pude… y antes de desaparecer pude ver una sombra acercarse al umbral desde adentro de la casa de Aries…

Abrí los ojos porque sentí como perdía el equilibrio y me encontré dentro de la casa de Virgo y solo atiné a pensar… que lo había logrado a pesar de estar sin demasiada energía disponible.

- Hmm… Aún trastabillas un poco, pero mejoraste considerablemente tu dominio de la tele-trasportación. – Oí una voz y miré al fondo de la habitación y pude ver a quién buscaba desde el principio.

- Gracias Tío, digo… Shaka - Así es. Shaka de Virgo era mi tío, aunque me había enterado hacía relativamente poco.

- No te preocupes, puedes llamarme Tío si así te sientes más cómoda.

- Vale… ^^ - le sonreí. A pesar de todos los cambios tan repentinos en mi vida, que me tratara con tanta amabilidad me quitaba un gran peso de encima.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- ¿Hmm? Pues… la verdad no muy bien. La gente ya estaba preparando los ramilletes de orquídeas blancas cuando me fui. – Lo miré e intente que no notara que eso me tenía bastante afectada.

- Ya veo… Pues entonces quizá estés aquí por mucho más tiempo del que pensábamos en un principio. Pero confío en que no tendrás problemas, el Santuario es un lugar seguro y además sé muy bien que puedes cuidarte tú sola. – Dicho esto me indico donde dormiría y se retiró silencioso.

Yo sabía a lo que se refería con que me quedaría más tiempo del pensado… Probablemente yo… jamás volvería.

Y con este pensamiento me dormí.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el pensamiento de que había dormido extrañamente bien. Quizá fuera gracias al cosmos tan tranquilo que emanaba esta casa.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda y decidí explorar el lugar.

Me encontré con Shaka, quién como siempre… meditaba.

- Debo hablarte de algo… - Dijo de repente.

- Dime

- Debo viajar a la India, al Nanda Devi específicamente. Necesito meditar ahí y no sé cuándo podré regresar. – Aunque me sorprendió un poco, sabía que esos viajes irregulares a la India eran más o menos normales en él.

- Está bien… pero, ¿Qué haré yo mientras tanto?

- Cuidarás de la casa de Virgo – Lo ha dicho tan tranquilamente…

- ¿Perdón?

- Eso que has escuchado

- Pero… Tío, no soy un caballero dorado, ni siquiera soy caballero. ¿Cómo podría yo cuidar de esto sola? – Aún no me lo creía.

- Tu puedes Tefii, ya has despertado hace mucho el séptimo sentido y cada día te desenvuelves mejor en batalla. Aún sin armadura o sin entrenamiento formal, eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar una casa como esta. – Suspire un par de veces.

- De acuerdo… Supongo que si lo has dicho tú ha de ser por algo.

- Bueno, tenemos que ir con Athena. Debo informarle de esto. Ven conmigo.

Y así subimos hasta llegar al gran templo donde se supone estaría la Diosa Athena. Las casas estaban todas vacías y sentí el impulso de preguntar la razón, pero decidí no hacerlo.

Recordé aquellas palabras de mamá antes de partir de India…_ "Estarás en el Santuario. Estarás rodeada de caballeros y especialmente de los más poderosos, así que cuida lo que digas. Y por favor mi amor… cuídate mucho. Sé que está de más que lo diga, pero puede llegar a costarte un poco adaptarte a esa nueva vida, así que tu solo obedece a lo que Shaka te diga ¿Sí? Te amo."_

Pero Shaka pareció leer mi mente, porque me dijo de manera concisa, que todos los caballeros estaban en el salón de Athena esperando para que el diera el anuncio que precisaba dar.

Al entrar al salón, pude ver una larga alfombra roja que terminaba en un trono, donde estaba sentada una mujer de cabellos purpura y a cada lado de ella, se encontraban aquellos que portaban las armaduras de los Santos Dorados. No eran doce, como había pensado. Aunque había habido una guerra recientemente y no era para sorprenderse que algunos no hubieran podido sobrevivir. La voz de Athena me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me puse de tal forma que quedaba casi oculta del todo por el cuerpo de mi Tío… La verdad es que toda esta situación me superaba un poco.

- Bien Caballero de Virgo… ¿Qué noticias tienes para darme? – Tenía una voz muy dulce y un cosmos muy cálido, pero muy fuerte. Shaka bajaba la cabeza al dirigirse a ella…

- Como ya sabe, debo emprender un viaje a la India y no sé cuándo pueda regresar… - Athena solo asintió – Y por obvias razones me siento responsable por que la casa de Virgo no quede desprotegida por cualquier eventualidad. Así que… - Me miró indicándome que me dejara ver ante todos – quisiera dejar a mi sobrina… Estefanía, a cargo de la casa de Virgo mientras no estoy.

Miré a todos a mi alrededor y vi que todos los dorados se miraban entre sí. Solo podía describir esta sensación de una manera… Incomodidad.

- Ya veo… - La voz de Athena volvió a sacarme de mi cabeza – así que, Estefanía ¿Cierto? – Yo solo asentí - ¿Eres caballero? – negué con la cabeza, parecía un poco sorprendida –

- Le aseguro que es la más indicada para esto, yo mismo la he instruido los últimos años, pero nunca ha hecho un entrenamiento formal como aspirante a caballero porque ha estado cuidando a su madre… Por favor, déjela quedarse. – Athena me miró por un momento –

- Hmm… Entiendo. Estefanía… ¿Podrías mostrarme tu cosmos por favor? – Yo sólo miré a Shaka y el asintió dándome a entender que debía obedecer –

Miré a todos los presentes por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y perderme en mi mente, para así liberarme de dudas, justo como mi tío me había enseñado. No note ni cuando el aura color morado salió de mi cuerpo ni cuando el piso del templo entero empezó a temblar. Inconscientemente hice la posición de manos que Shaka me había enseñado para canalizar todo mi cosmos. Este era el momento de lanzar un ataque… pero, solo se me había ordenado sacar el cosmos, por tanto, aquí me detuve.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con algunos escombros esparcidos por el suelo y al mirar a mí alrededor vi a todo con caras de sorpresa muy notorias. Encontré a Shaka un poco apartado de mí y al mirarlo interrogante, me hizo ademán para que mirara al suelo justo bajo mis pies. Al bajar la mirada vi que estaba rodeada por una grieta de tamaño considerable para el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos. Tenía más o menos un metro y medio de diámetro.

- Asombroso… - Busqué al dueño de esa voz hasta encontrarme con un muchacho joven de largo cabello lila, ojos esmeralda y lo más curioso… con dos puntos extraños en la frente –

- Como ve Diosa Athena… Ella sola es capaz de generar un campo de fuerza de gran resistencia alrededor de todo el Santuario si quisiera, así que está de más decir que es capaz de proteger una sola de las casas de su villa. – La voz de Shaka me hizo dejar de mirar al chico, que por cierto, no había notado que estuve mirándolo tan fijamente –

- Es cierto Shaka, pero… La Armadura de Virgo…

- No la necesita. – Interrumpió Shaka a la Diosa – Le aseguro que no necesita mi armadura para hacer un trabajo formidable.

- ¿Proteger una de las doce casas sin una armadura dorada? Eso es ridículo… - De repente habló un muchacho que, por la forma de su armadura supuse que era el Santo de Escorpio –

- A Shaka tampoco le hace falta normalmente Milo, y si él dice que la chica puede hacerlo entonces debe ser así. Además… tú mismo viste el poder que guarda. – Sentenció la Diosa y el Santo de Escorpio sólo miró hacia un lado, resignado –

- Aun así, Diosa Athena… Esta chica ni siquiera tiene entrenamiento como caballero y me preocupa que no sepa desenvolverse correctamente si hay una emergencia. – Esto lo dijo un joven de tez morena y pelo castaño corto. Parecía ser el Santo de Leo. –

- Yo me encargo de enseñarle lo que haga falta, Athena. – Otra vez… ese chico de los puntos en la frente –

Todos en la sala se le quedaron mirando. Él mantenía la mirada firme, hasta que Athena lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo con la mirada y con eso accediendo a su petición.

- Entonces está decidido. Si me disculpan, llevo algo de prisa – Dijo mi Tío de repente.

Le hizo una reverencia a la Diosa y se volteó para dirigirse a la salida, pero antes se dirigió hacia mí, hasta quedar justo a mi lado. Yo me volteé para verlo y vi como bajaba su cabeza hasta besar la mía y como me decía… "Tu podrás pequeña, ya verás que sí. Enorgulléceme". Yo solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo veía caminar hacia la puerta cuando de repente de volteó de golpe y se dirigió por última vez a la Diosa y a los Dorados.

- Por cierto, no la llamen por su nombre, que no hay cosa en este mundo que deteste más que eso. Tefii le queda mejor. – Y dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta –

Yo no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita. Shaka sí que podía ser extraño a veces. De repente recordé el lugar donde me encontraba y me congelé. Estaba. Sola.

La voz de Athena resonó por todo el lugar como un eco lejano.

- Bueno… ya que hemos resuelto este asunto. Todos pueden regresar a sus respectivas funciones. Mu, Tefii, ustedes por favor quédense un poco más.

Todos empezaron a pasarme al lado, ya que se dirigían a la salida. Eran cinco los caballeros que quedaban en la sala. Algunos me miraban con duda y otros con curiosidad. No los culpaba, no era caballero siquiera y ya se me había asignado una tarea de muchísima importancia, cuando ellos seguramente tuvieron que entrenar arduamente por mucho tiempo para lograr estar donde están ahora.

Al final sólo quedamos, La Diosa Athena, este chico… llamado Mu y yo. Athena me hizo un ademán para que me acercara. Tuve que saltar las grietas y esquivar los escombros del suelo hasta quedar justo al frente de la deidad y al lado del caballero.

- Bueno Mu, te has comprometido a ayudarla… ¿Piensas cumplirlo? – Dijo Athena mirando al caballero con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que sí – Dijo firmemente y no pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa.

- Entonces ya está, pueden retirarse. Mu, tienes la tarde libre para ayudar a Tefii a instalarse un poco mejor.

- Con gusto. – Me miró con una cálida sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

- Bueno, entonces solo queda desearte suerte a ti, Tefii. Estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo – Se levantó y tomó una de mis manos – Bienvenida al Santuario.

- Gracias… - Era la primera vez que hablaba desde hacía un buen rato y la voz me salió muy bajita, como con miedo.

Ambos salimos a la vez. Se supone que él debía ayudarme a adaptarme y todo eso y también debía enseñarme un par de cosas sobre ser caballero, pero no sabía tan siquiera como dirigirme a él.

Estaba algo cansada, quizá necesitaba recostarme un rato, han sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Me adelanté un poco e intenté concentrar la suficiente energía para tele-transportarme.

- No te recomiendo que lo hagas. Estás muy cansada, te hará daño hacerlo más de una vez en tan poco tiempo. – Más de una vez… ¿Cómo él sabía que yo…?.

- ¿Cómo tu…?

- Ah… Olvidé mencionarlo. Soy Mu y soy el Santo de Aries – Me dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Aries…?! – Dije con sorpresa. Así que él fue aquella sombra que vi aquella vez.

- Exactamente… Y por eso mismo ya debes saber que logré verte cuando lo hiciste la primera vez.

- Pues… sí, pero aquella vez no le preste mucha atención a eso a pesar de que mi tío me dijo que fuera discreta. – Dije sonriendo con algo de vergüenza. Pero que torpe había sido esa vez.

- No te preocupes. Pero si quieres yo puedo tele-transportarnos a la casa de Aries para que hablemos más tranquilos.

- ¿Puedes con ambos…? – Sí que me había sorprendido este chico.

- Claro. Después te explico. Ahora Vamos.

Me acerqué un poco a él aunque no me lo pidió. Y de repente ya estábamos en la casa de Aries.

- Increíble… - Se me escapó sin querer –

- No es la gran cosa, es una habilidad de nosotros los lemurianos.

- ¿Lemurianos…?

- Así es… Nosotros nacemos con habilidades psíquicas y telequinesis. La tele-transportación también puede ser dominada por nosotros.

- Ohh… pero, tengo una duda

- ¿Cuál? – Le hice ademán para que se acercara más a mí. Y cuando lo hizo, le clavé las uñas ligeramente en los puntos tan extraños que tenía en la frente.

- ¿Estas cosas son piel o es alguna otra cosa? – Dije moviendo mis dedos, tocando la superficie de los puntos, intentando encontrar algo extraño.

- Ehh… ¿Auch…? Y si, es solo piel. Son sólo las marcas de nacimiento de nosotros los Lemurianos.

- Ya veo… Qué curioso eres Mu de Aries – Le dije mientras retiraba mis dedos de su marca de nacimiento… como él lo había llamado. El sólo se rio un poco.

- Tú me pareces de lo más interesante ¿sabías?

- ¿Ah sí? Pues… a mí no me puedes parecer interesante sin conocerte al menos un poco. A ver… ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 20, recién cumplidos. ¿y tú?

- Hmm… ¿A que no adivinas? – Le sonreí traviesa. Me la estaba pasando bastante bien.

- Esto… ¿19?

- Hmm… Frio – Dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿18?

- Tibio – Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿17…? – Esto lo dijo como con cautela.

- Ganaste! – Le dije alzando los brazos y la voz un poco.

- No… ¿En serio? Te vas mayor que eso.

- Pues si tú lo dices – Dije sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros.

- Y además tienes toda esa cantidad de cosmos y sin entrenamiento real…

- Es que, la verdad nunca he estado especialmente interesada en ser caballero. Nací aquí en Grecia, pero he vivido toda mi vida en India. Shaka siempre ha estado presente en mi vida de alguna manera y cuando cumplí los catorce comenzó a enseñarme algunas cosas, hasta pues… hoy día. – Recordar cosas sobre eso me afectaba un poco.

- Ya veo… ¿Y has venido porque Shaka te ha pedido que cuides la casa de Virgo?

- Pues no. Me he enterado casi a la vez que todos ustedes, pero la verdad no me sorprendió del todo que me saliera con algo así. – A pesar de todo no me sentía incómoda hablándole a Mu sobre mi vida.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué has venido al Santuario? – Podía ver la curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Mi madre está enferma y es probable que muera muy pronto y Shaka no quiso que me quedara sola. Me dijo que viniera al Santuario para que pudiera seguir entrenando y para que la muerte de mi madre no me impidiera seguir avanzando. Me hizo venir desde la India sola, _"Como si fuera un viaje de meditación y alimentación espiritual" _– cité, pero supongo que desde el principio planeó todo esto. – Terminé con una sonrisa al pensar en lo impredecible que podía ser mi tío Shaka.

- Es decir… que básicamente Shaka ¿está haciéndose cargo de ti?

- Hmm… Digamos que sí, aunque él insiste en que es sólo para que mi madre esté tranquila, que yo puedo cuidarme sola y todo eso.

- Pues la verdad no lo dudo, te ves perfectamente autosuficiente y capaz de cuidarte por ti misma sin problemas. Aun así no entiendo por qué Shaka quiso traerte.

- Porque sabe que después de que mi madre muera, él será lo único que me quede. Y supongo que se siente un poco responsable por mi bienestar. Pero sabe perfectamente y yo también… que no siempre estará para protegerme, por eso me entrena espiritualmente. En la parte física aún no soy muy buena la verdad – Dije riéndome un poco.

- Pues para eso estoy yo… Para ayudarte – Dijo esto acercándose a mí, hasta que la distancia entre nosotros fue mínima.

De repente sentí calor. Mu me perturbaba los sentidos, al punto de no poder mantener la concentración. Me perdía en sus ojos esmeralda que me regalaban una mirada dulce, pero intensa a la vez.

Por impulso comencé a caminar hacia atrás, como intentando alejarme, pero solo conseguí estrellar mi espalda contra una de las pilastras de la casa de Aries. Y Mu seguía muy cerca. Mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, el avanzaba en la misma dirección.

Contuve la respiración. Hasta que el habló, muy quedamente, como queriendo que solo yo lo escuchara a pesar de estar solos.

- Tefii… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Lo dijo muy, pero muy cerca de mi rostro. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza. Era cierto, yo no creía en esas cosas, pero mi corazón que palpitaba tan rápido amenazando salirse de mi pecho, no pensaba lo mismo.

- Pues entonces te enseñaré a creer.

Me besó. Abrí los ojos de la impresión, quise apartarlo, pero el calor de su cosmos y el abrazo en el que me tenía envuelta, acabaron por relajarme.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella mágica sensación. No era una ignorante en estas cosas, tenía mis experiencias, pero nada que se pareciera a esto.

El beso cobró intensidad, usaba su lengua para explorar mi boca y jugar con la mía propia. Me costaba respirar y más aún cuando sentí como me levantaba una pierna y la enrollaba a su cadera. Ahí pude sentir que no cargaba la armadura… ¿Cuándo demonios se la había quitado?...

No podía pensar claro. Sentía sus manos recorrerme de arriba abajo sin titubear. Yo jugaba con su cabello y le acariciaba la nuca, sintiendo como los cabellos de esa área se erizaban al contacto.

Ambos en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, decidimos entonces, que las ropas sobraban…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fuera de la casa de Aries…<em>**

- Creo que Mu se tomó demasiado en serio eso de ayudarla a ponerse cómoda y a adaptarse… - Decía un Milo un tanto sorprendido.

- Déjalos Milo, son jóvenes y tienes que admitir que la chica es bastante bonita, aparte de muy poderosa… - Dijo Aldebarán en un tono de comprensión.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Aldebarán, a parte… ¿No viste como la miraba Mu desde que entró en el salón de Athena? Parecía que se la fuera a comer. – Dijo un Aioria muy divertido e intentando contener las ganas de reírse.

- Yo creo muchachos, que es mejor dejarlos solos para que se sigan entendiendo así de bien como lo están haciendo ahora. – Sonó la voz de Dohko atrás de ellos.

- Opino lo mismo, además es de mala educación espiar. ¿Lo sabían? – Apareció también Saga, que venía con Dohko.

- Hmph… mejor para mí, no quiero ver en que termina todo esto. – Dijo Milo encaminándose lejos del lugar.

- Estás celoso, porque Mu te ganó la partida y se quedó con una chica hermosa y tú no. – Dijo Aioria sólo para molestar y poner de mal humor al Escorpio.

- Cállate – Sentenció el chico de Escorpio.

Todos decidieron dejar solos a los "tortolitos" como les llamaba Aioria, para que siguieran con su… Asunto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la casa de Aries…<em>**

- Mu… hay que… pa-parar – No quería, pero sabía que mi deber era estar en la casa de Virgo. Pero el Lemuriano no la escuchaba, así que hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo sólo lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos y que le prestara atención.

- Anda… sabes que no podemos hacer esto aquí. Tengo que ir a Virgo.

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué tú también quieres? – Dijo seductoramente. Yo sólo podía pensar en qué carajos me había metido. Aunque debía admitir… que me estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaban las cosas con Mu.

- Que sí que sí, pero… anda, dejémoslo así por hoy. No podemos quedarnos así por mucho más tiempo.

- De acuerdo, pero… te prometo que me verás otra vez antes de que el día termine, así que mejor que estés preparada.

Usó una mirada profunda y muy seria. Y ahí supe que estaba perdida. Aunque no es que molestara demasiado.

Como lo prometió, aquella noche se apareció por la casa de Virgo y… creo que está de más decir lo que pasó esa noche y lo bien que terminó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya ya se! Mátenme, el final estuvo asqueroso, pero es que no quería ponerme a hacer cosas explícitas porque aún no tengo la práctica suficiente. Peeeero estoy trabajando en ello, lo juroo! T_T<em>**

**_Pero bueno… Espero que se hayan reído un poco y que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo._**

**_Los amoo! Chauu Chauu_**

**_-Yamiii_**


End file.
